


In The Company Of Evil

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Infantilism, M/M, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, forced Infantilism, diapers, wetting. I just want some good ol' forced Infantilism with Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Company Of Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EssaTheTwerp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EssaTheTwerp).



His mind is being held ransom. His memories and knowledge have all faded to black over time as his thoughts are kept locked away in a cage with the key thrown away. Held prisoner by his twisted captor, his own brother, Dean is beaten and raped daily for every time he refused to give in to his sibling’s sick request. 

He is not a baby—he is a man. He walks tall and talks clearly; he doesn’t crawl on his hands and knees and coo and suckle from a bottle. As a hunter, Dean fights until his mind cannot take the physical and mental abuse. He splinters like a cracked mirror. 

He is not a man…he is a baby, Sammy’s baby. His jeans are traded in for a blue onesie with yellow ducks and his undergarments are exchanged for a diaper. No more whiskey passes his lips because now only milk from the bottle quenches his thrust. 

Tonight, daddy is working on a case. Dean sits on the floor, happily babbling while playing with his ABC blocks. All is perfectly well until....

He’s not allowed to relieve himself without Daddy Sam's permission. He is supposed to cry or crawl over to Daddy and let him know if he needs to potty. He cannot use his diaper, no soil it, unless he is given a nod. 

Normally well-behaved, today is the day Dean forgets the “rules”. His bladder clenches then something monumental happens.

There were only a few trickles, at first, warm and wet, then he freezes in an instant. Bladder clenching to unclenching, he tries to stop the flow, filled to the brim and desperate for release. His cheeks blush rosy pink as he forces his body to stop, but soon the warmth, in liquid form, is tinkling down, spurting out the tip and soaking the diaper he wasn’t supposed to use without Daddy's permission; he whimpers softly in lieu of the punishment to come.

Already, Daddy knows the very moment it occurs: his cries are soft, shoulders sink inward as shame infuses the once alight features, making Dean appear smaller than normal. Scolding with a stern look, his head bows, ashamed, knowing there is an imminent spanking to be had for being so bad. 

Sam stands, and Dean quietly crawls to the bed and lays down, knowing the routine: the diaper is pulled down, exposing his freckled bare bottom. Dean whimpers, biting at his lips and wishing his had his teddy bear as he waits the foreseen punishment.  
Daddy Sam does show sympathy; it has been too long of a day on the road. They are both tired, and Dean hasn't relieved himself in hours. It was bound to happen, but Dean still broke the strict rules of conduct. Punishment had to be given. 

There are repeated spankings, one after another, but the strikes are not so cruel, nor too brutal, and Daddy did stop once each naked ass cheeks were reddish-pink. The pain isn't even that awful, but it does leave a piercing sting; Dean quietly sniffles into the bed sheets he had face-planted into. He goes docile as Daddy picks him up and carries him into the bathroom to begin a clean-up of his accidental mess. The old dirtied diaper is tossed away before gentle hands wipe the bared skin down with a soothing, heated washcloth. 

“Baby, look at me,” Sam coos kindly. Dean looks up at him from under his golden eyelashes, timid and unsure as he sucks his thumb. Daddy smiles fondly. “You made a mistake and you took your punishment, and it’s all over with now. I’m not angry with you. You’re my good boy. I love you, Dean.” He palms Dean’s cheeks, giving him sweet butterfly kisses, those dark eyelashes tickling Dean's flushed skin. 

Hearing tiny giggles of content, Sam smiles tenderly, “Let’s get a fresh diaper on you, then I’ll get you a warm bottle of milk and we can cuddle. Okay?” 

Dean beams, scooting upward so his bottom displays over the bedside, in full-view. Sam slips a fresh diaper underneath, positioning the front panel over the groin area, and secures the crinkly material with tape on either side of the hips. Kissing the bared tummy, Sam blows raspberries on the soft skin, sending Dean into bubbly giggles, and then a form of wiggling that warmed his heart. 

While Dean was on the bed, cuddling his favorite teddy bear, Sam heads into the makeshift kitchenette to whip up a bottle. He tests the milk to make sure it's not too hot, finding the temperature to his liking. He snuggles up with Dean, cuddling as the routine feeding commences. Daddy Sam runs his fingers through Dean’s hair as the suckling of the bottle of warm milk is the only sound they both hear. Dean’s eyes close in sheer bliss as the heated formula washes down the throat. 

Sam’s heart glows with love as he presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I love you, baby boy.” 

Dean coos around the nipple in his mouth and snuggling close to Sam, laying his head on his chest, feeling safe in the arms of his loving Daddy. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; xdarlingnickyx
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/68163.html?thread=22309955#t22309955)


End file.
